Das ‚Wirhabenunsallelieb’Urlaubparadies
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Eine nicht ganz ernstzunehmende Kurzgeschichte. Severus und Hermine machen zwangsweise Urlaub  im ‚Wirhabenunsallelieb’Urlaubparadies...  Grenzenlos offtopic. Absolut OOC. Romantisch, kitschig. Lachmuskelntraining hoff ich
1. Albus greift ein

**Das ‚Wir-haben-uns-alle-lieb'-Urlaubparadies**

* * *

**Vorwort: **

Eine kleine Entspannungsübung meinerseits. Bitte nicht ernst nehmen. Grenzenlos offtopic. Absolut OOC. Romantisch, kitschig. Zum Schreien gg

Ich entleihe mir JKR's Figuren, sie gehören mir nicht. ;-)

Ich hab euch gewarnt.

* * *

**Albus greift ein**

Albus saß mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen inmitten seiner Kollegen und schaute über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille auf die beiden streitenden Lehrer. Sein Plan, Hermine und Severus zusammen zu bringen, schien zu funktionieren. Bei den Muggeln gab es das bekannte Sprichwort: ‚Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich', vielleicht galt das auch für die Zaubererwelt?

Hermine hatte nun hochoffiziell ihre Schule beendet und daher stand der Bildung eines neuen Paares nichts mehr im Weg.

„Sie haben wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, Snape!", bellte Hermine gerade.

„In meinem Oberstübchen ist alles in Ordnung, aber vielleicht sollte Poppy Sie mal untersuchen? Kann man sich Hirnmasse weglernen?"

„Weglernen bestimmt nicht, aber mit wegdampfen vielleicht, oder wie erklären Sie sich, dass sie nicht lachen können? Soweit ich weiß braucht man Gehirn, um Witze verstehen zu können!" Sie stand ihm gegenüber und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

Snape richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass Ihre Witze nicht witzig genug sind."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius Black kam rein. „Hallo Leute."

Niemand drehte sich zu ihm um. Alle Lehrer (die Schüler waren bereits in die Ferien entlassen, nur Hermine war noch anwesend, weil sie in der Bücherei zu tun hatte, um sich auf eine Aufnahmeprüfung vorzubereiten) sahen gebannt den Machtkampf der beiden Streithähne zu.

„Mir ist das, ehrlich gesagt, vollkommen egal, ob Sie Lachen können oder nicht Snape. Sie sind ein absolut unterbefriedigter Muffmoppel."

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Granger. Nur weil sie Hogwarts verlassen, heißt das nicht, dass Sie vor mir sicher wären."

„Oh, nun habe ich aber Angst. Wirklich."

„Ähm, was ist denn hier los?", wandte sich Sirius an Dumbledore.

Dieser gluckste vergnügt. „Severus hat Hermine einen halben Punkt abgezogen, weil sie im Formblatt nicht ‚Professor Severus Snape', sondern nur ‚Prof. S. Snape' geschrieben hatte."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Hey Schniefelus, nun stell dich mal nicht so an. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du irgendetwas zu beanstanden gefunden hättest, nur um Hermine nicht die volle Punktzahl zu geben."

„Halt dich daraus, Flohfalle", keifte der Zaubertrankprofessor.

Nun reichte es Albus. „Meine lieben Kinder (Snape knurrte wie eine bissige Bulldogge), nun beruhigt euch. Ich denke, das werden wir alles regeln können." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Aber zuerst sollte ich euch vielleicht mitteilen, was ich hier in der Hand habe." Er hielt einen Schlüssel hoch.

Sowohl Severus als auch Hermine starrten den Schlüssel an.

„Dieser Schlüssel", fuhr Albus fort, „passt in ein Zimmer. Welches verrate ich euch nicht. Ihr müsst das raus finden. Und in diesem Zimmer befinden sich eure Zauberstäbe (die beiden Streithähne suchten hektisch ihre Roben ab, stellten aber frustriert fest, dass ihre Zauberstäbe wirklich fehlten). Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß." Der Direktor grinste hinterhältig und warf den Schlüssel in die Luft.

Snape setzte zum Hechtsprung an, aber auch Hermine wollte ihm diesen kleinen Gegenstand nicht kampflos überlassen. Sie krallte sich in seinen Umhang, um ihn zurückzuziehen und zu verhindern, dass er den Schlüssel als erstes erreichte. Snape streckte die Hand aus und schaffte es tatsächlich, trotz der sich an ihn krallende Hermine, das kleine goldene Ding zu bekommen. In diesem Moment machte es laut plopp und die beiden verschwanden.

Fassungslos sah die Lehrerschaft auf die Stelle, wo sie beiden bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch standen. „Albus, was hat das zu bedeuten?", rief McGonagall.

Dieser lehnte sich zurück. „Die beiden machen …. Urlaub."

Genau das stellten Hermine und Severus sehr schnell fest. Aneinandergekrallt manifestierten sie sich auf einer Insel, irgendwo in der Karibik, und purzelten in einen feinen, weißen Sandstreifen. Zuerst starrten sie sich sprachlos in die Augen, dann fand Snape als erstes die Sprache wieder. „Albus kann was erleben", knurrte er.

„Willkommen im ‚Wir-haben-uns-alle-lieb'-Urlaubparadies", ertönte da die Stimme eines kleinen Hauselfen. „Mr. und Mrs. Snape? Wir freuen uns, dass sie pünktlich erschienen sind. Bis zum Ende ihres Urlaubs in zwei Wochen ist es Ihnen nicht möglich von dieser Insel zu apparieren, das sollte ich Ihnen von einem Professor Dumbledore ausrichten. Aber bei uns ist es sehr schön. Sie werden viel Spaß haben und nicht nur gut erholt, sondern auch gut gelaunt aus dem Urlaub wieder kommen. Genießen Sie die freie Zeit also in vollen Zügen. Ich heiße Pinzi und bin ab heute für Sie zuständig. Ein Wort und Ihr Wunsch wird erfüllt. Ihre Zimmernummer ist die 666, unserer luxuriös ausgestattete Hochzeitssuite. Heute Abend findet eine Gala für unsere Neuankömmlinge statt. Bis dann." Der Elfe grinste unverschämt und verschwand.


	2. Der Wahnsinn beginnt

**02. Kapitel – Der Wahnsinn beginnt**

Die beiden Überraschten sahen sich sprachlos an. „Mrs. Snape?", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Hermine wusste sich nicht zu helfen, sie brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Wenigstens einer hat seinen Sinn für Humor nicht verloren", knurrte Snape.

„Ach Snape, kommen Sie. Wir gehen jetzt in diese vermaledeite Suite, holen uns unsere Zauberstäbe wieder und apparieren zurück nach Hogwarts, ok?" Sie grinste über beide Ohren und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Er ignorierte diese freundlich gemeinte Geste dezent und rappelte sich von alleine hoch, was allerdings gar nicht so schwierig war, da er das Gehen im Sand nicht sonderlich geübt war.

Die Sonne brannte, ihm war heiß. Er konnte keine Magie verwenden und fühlte sich hilflos nackt. Neben ihm ging seine ehemalige Schülerin, die zu seinem Verdruss auch noch Spaß an dieser absurden Situation fand und Albus ging ihm sowieso auf den Geist. „Ich bring ihn um", knurrte er.

Als sie durch das Tor gingen, um in den Bereich zu gelangen, wo mehrere kleine Häuschen, und somit ihre Suite, waren, blieben beide wie angewurzelt stehen.

Fünf Hotelangestellte (zwei Frauen und drei Männer) tanzten ausgelassen und mit Blumengirlanden behangen, um sie herum. „Weil wir so schön sind, so schlau sind, so schlank und rank - wer wird Miss Waikiki?", sangen sie mehr schlecht als recht. Der größte aus der Gruppe trat vor und hängte erst Hermine, dann Severus eine Girlande (Severus' war eklig rot) um den Hals. „Willkommen in unserem phantastischen Urlaubsparadies. Wir haben uns hier alle lieb und somit auch euch, liebe Gäste. Wir sind Abronsius, Belladora, Caesar, Doriana und Erkashard, die Animateure hier." Sein Blick fiel auf Snape. „Mach dich locker, wir sind hier nicht so streng." Einen Zauberstabschlenker später stand besagter, sehr finster guckender Mann, in rot-gelben Badehosen. Das war zuviel für Hermine. Sie rang nach Luft und fiel lachend in den Sand. Der Blick von Snape, der sie zweifelsohne töten sollte, bescherte ihr nur noch eine Lachattacke mehr. Wenig später hatte auch sie ihre Kleidung verloren. Der knappe, grüne Bikini stand ihr gut, wie Snape widerwillig zugeben musste.

„Hier ist unser Programm, fühlt euch frei alles mitzumachen, wozu ihr Lust habt", sagte Abronsius, der wohl offensichtlich der Chef der verrückten Truppe war.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Angebot. ‚Ausflüge in die Umgebung', das klang ja ganz viel versprechen. ‚Kulinarisches Verwöhnprogramm', ‚Wellnessangebote', ‚Kugelstoßen', ‚Bogenschießen', ‚Tanzen', … Scheinbar das volle Programm.

Diesmal trat Doriana vor. „In zwei Wochen findet die Wahl zum ‚Wir-haben-uns-alle-lieb-Urlaubsparadies'-König und zur ‚Wir-haben-uns-alle-lieb-Urlaubsparadies'-Königin statt. Das Gewinnerpaar bekommt natürlich einen besonderen Preis, so dass es sich auch lohnt mitzumachen. Um König und Königin zu werden, müsst ihr verschiedene Aufgaben bestehen und letztendlich zeigen, wie sehr ihr euch lieb habt."

Severus konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. „Solange werden wir wohl nicht da sein."

Doriana grinste. „Wir wurden schon vorgewarnt, dass du ein wenig schwierig sein kannst, aber um dem vorzubeugen haben wir eure Zauberstäbe eingeschlossen. Das ist der Preis. Ihr bekommt sie wieder, wenn ihr unser Königspaar werdet."

Jetzt war auch Hermine ungehalten. „Das können Sie doch nicht machen, das ist unmöglich. Ich bringe Albus um", schrie sie.

Caesar trat vor. „Entspann dich, Hermine. Wir duzen uns hier alle, weil wir uns alle lieb haben. Aber nun folgt mir, ihr habt wirklich das schönste Zimmer weit und breit." Und mit diesen Worten führte er sie zu einem Häuschen mit Blick aufs Meer, einer riesigen Terrasse und einem wunderschönen kleinen Gärtchen… „Es ist auch unser modernstes Zimmer", wies Caesar sie an. „Elektrizität, Fernseher, Heizung, allen technischen Schnickschnack der Muggel. Ihr werdet diese Suite lieben. Aber das beste ist das große, bequeme Himmelbett. Ihr werdet sehen…"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die beiden verdutzten Zauberer zurück und verschwand.


	3. Der unbeschreibbare Wahnsinn

_Hab ich erwähnt, dass ihr die Geschichte nicht ernst nehmen sollt? gg_

_Danke für eure Reviews.  Ab morgen antworte ich auch wieder, versprochen, für heute muss ein Sammeldanke reichen. Dazu hatte ich zuviel Eros _

* * *

**03. Kapitel – Der unbeschreibbare Wahnsinn**

Da standen sie nun. Hermine in ihrem slytheringrünen Bikini und Severus in seiner gryffindorschen Badehose. Während sie sich auf die Zunge biss, um nicht wieder in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, starrte er missmutig den Schlüssel an. „Und was nun?", fragte er

„Nun machen Sie die Tür auf", gluckste die junge Frau.

„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht entgangen sein sollte, Miss Granger", schnarrte er absolut eklig, „uns wurden die Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Falls Sie also nicht in zauberstabloser Magie bewandert sind, haben wir ein Problem. Ich bin es auf jeden Fall nicht."

Nun machte Hermine doch große Augen. „Was?"

„Es ist äußerst schmeichelhaft, dass Sie mich für so mächtig halten, aber seien Sie versichert, auch wenn ich mehr als die meisten anderen Männer kann, so bin ich doch nicht merlinisch." Er gab sich bewusst arrogant, um die eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Nun brach kicherte Hermine hemmungslos. Sie ging auf ihn zu und wollte den Schlüssel nehmen, doch Snape hob die Hand, so dass das Ding außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Ihnen den Schlüssel überlasse?"

„Nicht?", grinste sie. „Gut, da ist die Tür. Machen Sie auf."

Fünf Minuten später stand er wieder vor Hermine. „Versuchen Sie ihr Glück", knurrte er.

Sie nahm den Schlüssel und ging zur Tür. Natürlich kannte sie sich als Muggelgeborene mit Schlüsseln aus, war aber doch verblüfft, dass es kein Türschloss hab.

„Na?", schnarrte Severus hinter ihr. „Hat Miss Oberschlau auch keine Ahnung?" Seine Stimme klang ziemlich schadenfreudig.

Mit einem wütenden Blick wandte sie sich wieder der Tür zu. Irgendwo musste doch ein Schloss sein. War es aber nicht, lediglich ein kleiner weißer Kasten hing an der Tür. Sie legte den Kopf schief und gab einer Eingebung nach, indem sie sich mit dem Schlüssel dem kleinen weißen Kasten näherte. Sofort verwandelte sich der Schlüssel in eine blaue Karte.

„So weit war ich auch schon", frohlockte Snape gehässig.

Hermine lachte auf und zog die Karte durch den Schlitz im kleinen weißen Kasten. Selbiger piepste und die Tür sprang auf. Sofort verwandelte sich die Karte zurück in einen Schlüssel.

Missmutig ging Snape an Hermine vorbei. „Ich wollt ja nur mal sehen, ob Sie das auch können", fauchte er und betrat die Suite – nur um im gleichen Moment wieder zurückspringen. Leider überforderte diese Handlung das Hirn unseres allseits beliebten Zaubertränkemeisterts. Seine Beine waren darauf eingestellt vorwärts zu laufen, das Hirn sprach den Befehl „Zurück" aus. Wie dem auch sei, Snape landete ziemlich unsanft auf seinem Allerwertesten.

Neugierig steckte Hermine den Kopf durch die Tür und grinste wieder unverschämt. Das Öffnen der Tür hatte zur Folge, dass ein Automatismus Musik anstellte und sich an der Decke eine Art Diskokugel zu drehen begann, die das Wohnzimmer in ein angenehmes Licht hüllte.

„Bei Merlin, stellen Sie das ab", keuchte Snape, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte.

Eine Handbewegung später, und Hermine hatte an der Hauptanlage neben der Tür die beiden Störungsquellen ausgeschaltet.

Beide erkundeten nun die Suite und waren schwer beeindruckt. Sie sah wirklich edel aus, weiße Wände, schwarze Möbel, elegant grauer Fußboden. Das Bad war riesig und beinhaltete alles, was das Herz begehrte, auch eine gemütlich aussehende Badewanne. Hermine pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne als sie von einem Fluch Snapes aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. Dieser stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und entdeckte ein Monstrum von Bett. Es war riesig. Bestimmt konnten fünf Männer von Snapes Statur bequem Platz finden. Vier Pfosten hielten einen halbdurchsichtigen Samtvorhang. „Bei Merlin", sagte nun auch Hermine.

Snape war ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Natürlich schlafen Sie auf dem Sofa." Er stolzierte zum Bett.

„Ach, und warum nicht Sie?", begehrte sie erbost auf.

„Weil ich der Mann bin und somit die Autorität verkörpere. Autoritäten schlafen immer in einem Bett."

Sprachlos ob der Arroganz starrte ihn seine ehemalige Schülerin an. „Darüber reden wir noch mal", knurrte diese und entdeckte im selben Augenblick einen Brief. Sofort riss sie ihn auf. „Von Albus."

„Lesen Sie ihn laut vor", forderte Snape.

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Severus, ihr beide habt euch einen Urlaub wirklich verdient. Natürlich würdet ihr beide dieses Geschenk von mir nicht annehmen, aber seit gewiss, dass es von Herzen kommt. Da ich weiß, dass euer erster Gedanke „Lass uns unsere Zauberstäbe holen und nach Hogwarts apparieren" war, habe ich eure Zauberstäbe konfiszieren lassen. Ihr bekommt sie am Ende wieder. Hermine, von dir erwarte ich, dass du unseren Grummelgriesgram ein wenig umgänglicher machst. Und du, Severus, mach Hermine nicht allzu viele Schwierigkeiten. Und falls es dir einfallen sollte, deine junge und überaus hübsche Begleitung aufs Sofa zu verbannen: Vergiss es. Die Suite ist mit einem Zauber ausgestattet, so dass ihr beide im Bett schlafen müsst. Ihr könnt euch ja aus dem Weg … legen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Urlaub und bemüht euch, euch lieb zu haben. Ich grüsse euch, Albus."

Hermine und Snape starrten sich an. „Sieht so aus, als würden wir hier fest hocken", meinte sie.

„Scheinbar", antwortete er.

„Sollten wir das Beste draus machen, oder?"

„Hm", grummelte er.

„Na gut, ich bin Hermine." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er äußerst misstrauisch betrachtete. „Severus", knurrte er und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Aber nur solange bis wir hier wieder weg sind."


	4. Der offensichtliche Wahnsinn

**04. Kapitel - Der offensichtliche Wahnsinn**

Ein paar Stunden später war Severus immer noch äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Hermine, im Gegensatz, versuchte das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Sie hatte sich ein Tuch um die Hüften gebunden und war mit ihrem grünen Bikini in der Anlage umher spaziert, um die Gegend zu erkunden.

Severus hatte es sich in der Suite gemütlich gemacht und war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich verschiedene Foltermethoden für Albus auszudenken, als sie hineingeschneit kam. „Severus, das ist unglaublich hier. Sie haben vier Pools und das, obwohl das Meer direkt vor der Tür liegt. Und natürlich wahnsinnig viel Animation. Es ist unglaublich, die scheinen sich hier wirklich alle lieb zu haben. Aber das Beste muss ich dir zeigen. Komm mit."

Er war vollkommen schockiert von ihrem unangebracht vertraulichen Redefluss, so dass er gar nicht daran dachte Einspruch zu erheben, als sie ihn an der Hand packte und ihn mit sich zog.

Fünf Minuten später (Severus registrierte wirklich viele Paare, die sich lieb hatten) standen sie vor einem monströsen Plastikding, das die Menschen zu verschlucken schien. „Bei Merlin, was ist das?", fragte er fassungslos.

Hermine grinste. „Komm mit hoch." Wieder ließ sie keinen Widerspruch zu. Sie zog ihn zu einer Art Brett, drückte auf einen Knopf und Sekunden später waren sie zwanzig Meter über dem Erdboden bei einem anderen Brett angelangt.

Severus starrte misstrauisch auf die Öffnung des Plastikdings, das zusätzlich noch mit Wasser benässt wurde. „Und was ist das nun?"

Hermine kicherte. „Lass dich fallen und hab Spaß." Sie schubste ihn direkt in die Öffnung.

Severus wollte sich los reißen, doch irgendwie verfehlte er die korrekte Durchführung, er verschwand im inneren des Plastikdings.

Und schon ging es los. Überall war Wasser und die Landschaft flitzte an ihm vorbei. Es ging abwärts, es ging nach links, es ging nach rechts. Er nahm Fahrt auf und versuchte das Gefühl „Spaß haben" zu unterdrücken. Mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass er eine Wasserrutsche entlang sauste. Seine langen schwarzen Haare flatterten im Wind und er gab ab. Severus leistete nicht länger Widerstand, sondern ließ sich mitreißen.

Sein Blick fiel nach links auf die Parallelrutsche. Hermine hatte ihn, aufgrund ihrer Größe und ihres Gewichts, eingeholt. „Ich bin schneller", jauchzte sie. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er paddelte im Wasser und kam tatsächlich ein wenig schneller voran. Doch es war nicht schnell genug. Er „kippte" nach hinten und bot dem Wasser noch weniger Widerstand. Jetzt überholte er Hermine. „Falsch gedacht", schrie er herüber und grinste.

Hermine sah natürlich sofort, dass er Spaß an der ganzen Sache gefunden hatte. Sie blickte nach vorn und erkannte, dass die Fahrt gleich zu Ende sein würde. Es ging noch einmal in die Röhre, dann würden beide ins Becken gespuckt werden. „Bis gleich, Severus", rief sie und war in der Röhre verschwunden.

Bevor Severus irgendwelche Gedanken formulieren konnte, die Besorgnis ausdrücken sollten, war auch er in der Röhre. Es war alles dunkel und er sah nicht mehr, wo er hin rutschte. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Panik erklomm ihn, doch er konnte dieser Panik nicht nachgeben, da er schnell wieder Licht sah. Die Fahrt war zu Ende.

Es machte „Plopp" und er fiel neben Hermine ins Becken.

Sie lachte ihn ausgelassen an. „Das war gut." Auch er grinste und nickte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er soeben gelacht hatte. „War ganz nett", meinte er stattdessen und wollte wieder zurück zur Suite, als Belladora neben ihnen auftauchte. „Wie schön, dass ihr soviel Spaß habt. Das ist eine wichtige Voraussetzung, um sich lieb zu haben. Aber nun kommt, wir wollen euch doch mit den anderen Gästen bekannt machen." Unerbittlich wurden sie mitgezogen und standen Sekunden später vor den anderen Gästen des „Wir haben uns alle lieb"- Urlaubsparadies.

Belladora klatschte in die Hände. „Ich möchte euch unsere neuen Gäste vorstellen. Hermine und Severus. Sie haben sich schon lieb, wie ich sehen konnte, und ich hoffe, auch ihr werdet sie lieb haben."

Die beiden Neulinge grinsten sich an. Die Situation war zu komisch. Gerade als Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Belladora richten wollte, sah sie in ein eisgraues Augenpaar. Draco Malfoy grinste übers ganze Gesicht.


	5. Der nackte Wahnsinn

**05. Kapitel – Der nackte Wahnsinn?**

Schockiert starrte Hermine in die eisgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der sie, fast schon unverschämt, angrinste, während er sich durch die anderen Feriengäste wühlte. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu dem kleinen Malfoyspross, so dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Spross? Er war gewachsen. Hermines Blick glitt von den Schulterlangen blonden Haaren runter über die männliche Brust bis hin zu einer quietschgelben Badehose. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Draco", nickte sie, als der junge Mann schließlich vor ihr stand.

„Hermine", grinste er zurück und blickte dann zu Snape. „Severus."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, um zu analysieren, wer ihn da ansprach. Sobald er sich Dracos gewahr wurde, sprang er mit einem lauten Quietscher erschrocken zurück. „Was machst du hier-" war das einzige, was er noch raus bringen konnte, denn leider hatte Belladora hinter ihm gestanden. Die Elfe ruderte mit den dünnen Ärmchen und klammerte sich schließlich Halt suchend an Snape. Diesem wiederum gefiel die plötzliche Berührung alles andere als gut und versuchte die kleine Animateurin loszuwerden. Auch wenn der Kampf nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte, so schien die Zeit doch still zu stehen. Alle sahen dieses ungleiche Paar an und amüsierten sich über ihre Bemühungen, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, um nicht in einen riesigen Pool zu fallen.

Draco grinste verschmitzt bis über beide Ohren und trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „Willkommen im Paradies." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, da er ganz zufällig, natürlich, gegen Snape stolperte. „Oh, sorry, Severus", rief er noch, unternahm aber keine Anstalten, den gefürchteten Zaubertrankmeister aus seiner Misere zu erretten. Im Gegenteil. Er gab ihm, rein aus Versehen natürlich, einen kleinen Schupps, so dass der große dunkle Mann und die kleine zierliche Elfe endgültig im Wasser landeten.

Gelächter erscholl, als Snape schließlich hustend und prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam. „Draco, du kleiner-" Draco machte einen Schritt vor, allem Anschein nach um ihm zu helfen, dabei trat er, natürlich aus absolutem Versehen, auf einen kleinen Knopf, der einen Wasserstrudel in Gang setzte.

Das Wasser um Severus begann sich im Kreise zu drehen und schließlich wurde er mitgerissen. Schneller und schneller wirbelte er durch den Strudel und wurde schließlich durch ein Loch im Boden gesaugt.

Mit einem „Schhhlt" verschwand er.

Draco richtete sich auf und grinste. „Damit er auch mal was zu lachen hat… Was macht ihr hier?", wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Wo ist Severus?", rief Hermine fast panisch. Sie wusste, sie musste dessen Laune am Abend ertragen.

Draco zog in Snapemanier eine Augenbraue hoch. „Severus? So so." Dann ergriff er Hermine am Arm und zog sie unter einen Sonnenschirm. Mit einem Schnippsen erschien ein Hauself und Draco orderte zwei alkoholfreie Cocktails. „Und? Wie ist Severus so?"

Hermine winkte ab. „Albus hat uns reingelegt und uns eine Zwangspause hier im Paradies verschafft. Nun dürfen wir hier zwei Wochen rumhocken. Severus ist natürlich gar nicht begeistert und das darf ich dann ausbaden."

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. „Inwiefern. Ist er dann … leidenschaftlicher?"

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Na, ich darf auf dem Sofa schlafen und nicht im Bett."

„Aaaaaaa jaaaaa", machte Draco nur.

Hermine sah sein doppeldeutiges Grinsen. „N E I N ! N E I N und noch mal N E I N!", fauchte sie. „Niemals."

Der blonde Mann nickte gutmütig und tätschelte ihr den Arm. „Aber natürlich nicht."

„NEIN!"

„Vollkommen abwegig."

„GENAU!"

„Nicht auch nur im Traum."

„NIEMALS."

Er brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich glaube, es wird eine amüsante Zeit hier."

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, Draco?"

Er zog an seinem Strohhalm. „Meinem Vater gehört das Paradies und ich sehe hier nach dem Rechten. Außerdem wollte ich mal ein wenig entspannen und mich um meine Beziehung kümmern."

„Beziehung? Kenn ich sie?"

Er grinste. „Wohl kaum."

Hermines Neugierde war geweckt. „Wo hast du sie kennen gelernt? Nun sag schon."

Draco wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein Schatten auf sie beide fiel. Sie sahen auf und erblickten einen grünen Severus Snape, der wie ein Racheengel vor ihnen stand. Seine langen schwarzen Haare (jetzt in einem adretten pink) standen wild zu allen Seiten ab und er schien äußerst missgelaunt zu sein.

Draco verschluckte sich (ebenso wie Hermine) an seinem Cocktail und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht loszubrüllen vor Lachen.

„Schön, dass du das amüsant findest, Draco", knurrte Severus. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal in dieses Strudelbad stecken. Natürlich ohne Zauberstab. Wer kam auf diese idiotische Idee am Ende ein Einfärbungsbecken aufzustellen?"

„Das war ich", hörten sie eine vierte Stimme sagen. Lässig schlenderte ein schwarzhaariger, gut gebauter junger Mann auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Harry", rief Hermine und schmiss sich ihrem Jugendfreund in die Arme. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Dieser grinste. „Dem stattlichen Mann hier", ein Fingerzeig auf Draco, „ein wenig auf die Finger sehen und euch beide beobachten. Albus hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht ein wenig Richter spielen möchte und gucke, dass der da", ein Kopfnicken zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, „sich auch brav an die Regeln hält."

„Möchten Sie jetzt um ihr Leben laufen, oder soll ich Ihnen später den Kopf abreißen?" fragte der Alien-Snape scheinheilig freundlich.

Draco stand auf und legte die Arme um Harry. „Das, Severus, weiß ich zu verhindern."

„Und wie? Soweit mir bekannt ist, bist du eine Flasche in der Verteidigung."

Draco grinste. „Eine Eule an Albus", zwitscherte er und gab Harry einen Kuss.

Severus stieß einen wutentbrannten Schrei aus. „Ich bring den alten Mann um. Ich bring ihn um."

„Aber, aber", grinste nun auch Hermine. „Das sind aber keine liebevollen Gedanken, Severus."

„Mir egal", maulte er wie ein bockiges Kind. „Ich muss irgendwo meinen Ärger auslassen." Er sah an sich herunter. „Und wie werde ich nun diese bescheuerte grüne Farbe los? Abwaschen geht ja wohl kaum."

„Und die pinken Haare", gluckste Harry.

„PINKE HAARE?", donnerte Snape. „Potter, sieh zu, dass du mir nicht auf zwei Meter näher kommst, ich dreh dir nicht nur den Hals um."

„Ich wüsste ja, wie du wieder normal werden könntest, Severus", grinste Draco. „Aber ich glaube, wenn du weiterhin meinen Freund bedrohst, vergesse ich dieses Wissen dezent."

„Mir bleibt auch gar nichts erspart", murmelte der Gegenstand der allgemeinen Belustigung. „Und wie, liebster Harry, werde ich nun das alles hier wieder los?", fragte er mit zuckersüßer, ebenso falscher Stimme betont freundlich.

Harry grinste Draco an und sah dann zurück zu Snape. „Ein Kuss."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Sie müssen jemanden küssen. Aber nicht einfach nur ein Bussie auf die Wange geben. Nein, es muss ein richtiger Kuss sein, so richtig mit Zunge und allem drum und dran. Extrem förderlich fürs lieb haben."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so wäre Harry jetzt bestimmt tot umgefallen. Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann griff er sich Hermine und zog sie an sich. Als sich ihre Körper berührten zitterten beide vor Erregung. Sie konnten sich diese Anziehungskraft nicht erklären, wollten es eigentlich auch gar nicht. In diesem Moment blendeten sie alle anderen, die um sie herum standen, aus. Nur sie beide zählten noch.

Severus streichelte Hermine über die Wange und legte seine Hand schließlich auf ihren Hinterkopf, um sie sanft näher zu ziehen. Mit der anderen Hand umschlang er sie. Hermine ihrerseits schlang ihre beiden Arme um ihn und ließ sich willig ziehen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und er hauchte ihr einen Kuss hinauf. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und öffnete ihre bebenden Lippen. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, drang er sanft mit der Zunge ein Stück in ihre Mundhöhle ein und begann dieses unbekannte Terrain zu erkunden.

Hermine merkte nicht, wie sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken fuhr, und sich schließlich an ihn krallte. Sie spürte nur ein bekanntes, aber auch verräterisches, Ziehen in einer tiefer liegenden Gegend. Severus erging es nicht anders. Auch er spürte bestimmte körperliche Anzeichen, die alles andere als Jugendfrei waren.

Die grüne Farbe begann langsam immer blasser zu werden. Schwarz durchzog seine pinken Haare. Und schließlich, nach einer schier endlos wirkenden Zeit, stand er wieder in altbekannter schwarzer Haarfarbe und altbekanntem blassen Teint da.

Ein „Wow" entfloh Harry. Dieses „Wow" schien diesen magischen Moment zu unterbrechen. Snape stieß Hermine von sich, so dass sie wieder in ihren Stuhl fiel. Er drehte sich zu Harry und Draco um. „Ihr beide solltet mir heute besser nicht unter die Augen kommen." Dann entschwand er in Richtung Bungalow, hoffend, dass niemand seinen ‚Zustand' bemerkt hatte und mit der Absicht, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und prusteten laut los. Nur Hermine saß verzückt auf dem Stuhl und starrte verträumt dem aufgebrachten Severus hinterher…

* * *

Soooo, mir war mal wieder nach einem Update :-)) 

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews strahl Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser Teil des Wahnsinns ebenso :-)


End file.
